Believe me
by FoReVeRloveee
Summary: Not just another Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story. Rose is pregnant but so is Tasha! Who will Dimitri choose? Lots of secrets love and DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: during Shadow Kiss, Rose and Dimitri just slept together. No strogoi attack, the next morning rose goes to see Dimitri in the gym for practice as usual…or not.

BAM! I throw the screeching alarm clock across the room. _Opps, there goes another alarm clock. Well that did wake me up. _

I slowly crawl out of bed to get ready for training, "oww dammit why am I so sore!" Then it all came back, Dimitri, the cabin, and losing my virginity…

I jump off my bed rushing to get ready for training, soreness or not. I throw on my usual workout clothes and practically run to the gym, the sooner I see Dimitri, the better!

I get to the gym and surprisingly find it empty. I check my watch, I'm late not early, but where is Dimitri? I go into ninja mode, thinking Dimitri is doing some weird training exercisewhere he jumps out and attacks me so I "don't let my guard down" or whatever. But no, it's empty.

I sit down on a mat and wait, or sleep after I get bored. I wake up to Dimitri's face. I could get used to waking up to him. "Comrade I was having a nice nap, I deserve it and you tired me out yesterday." I said with a smile and a wink. Then I notice that he is definitely not smiling. He has his guardian mask on even after my reference to our amazing night.

"Dimitri? What's wrong? Are you going to tell me that last night was a mistake, that it never should have happened? Cause that's bull and I'm not gonna believe it this time!" I say hotly. "But that's the truth." He says quietly, seriously. Even though I was expecting this on some level it still cuts me deep.

"What? No you're lying! I know you love me, you just feel like we should have waited until I was legal at least."

"No, Rose. That's not it. Last night I truly believed that I loved you, but then after I realized that I don't. And I feel guilty that I had sex with you when I don't love you."

"But you said…" I say shocked, "Why am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not you Rose, it's me." He says. "OHMYGOD! Did you REALLY just say that!" I scream this time. "Like are you kidding me? That is so cliché! If you are breaking up with me at least be original!" I'm just trying to get a response now, get emotion instead of that mask, but nothing. He is just standing there looking at me, guardian mask solidly in place.

"Rose, stop. We're over. Simple as that, there is nothing else to say. I'm sorry but I can't be with you if I don't love you."

I just stare at him shocked, trying as hard as I can to hold back tears. I don't want him to see me cry. I see a flash of emotion in his eyes but it's gone before I can figure out what it is. Hurt? Pity? Love? Disgust? I have no idea and can barely think with the pain in my heart, in my brain. He's really breaking up with me.

"No Dimitri! Please I love you!"

"I'm sorry Rose but I don't." he says emotionless "And there's more, I've decided to take Tasha's offer to become her guardian. I'm leaving the academy."

"You son of a bitch! You told me again and again that you loved me and now you're leaving after I slept with you? I was just an easy fuck to you! And now you're gonna go try and get in her pants too! How could you Dimitri?" I'm screaming with tears of pain and anger that I tried to hold back streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry Rose. But this is goodbye. You will be a great guardian someday and I hope by then we can be friends. I'm trying to do what's best for you by leaving so you can get over me and focus on you training." With these heartbreaking words, he turns to leave.

The gym doors slam shut and I crumple to the floor. So this is what heartbreak feels like. Actual physical pain. I wish he had just hit me or something. I can't move I don't want to, I just lay there and cry and cry in complete agony.

**AN: wow that was really depressing to write! I hope you like it, and don't worry this is not just a Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story. It will get better, I promise! Read and Review please -foreverloveee3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't move. I didn't want to. I just let out all my pain and heartbreak in the form of more and more tears. Time seemed meaningless as I grieved. I grieved for the loss of our love that I thought would last forever. Well it didn't so I cried. I cried and cried and cried.

"Rose?" A voice said suddenly, distracting me from my pain. It was Eddie. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He said, skipping the obvious question, 'are you okay?' because I wasn't.

"I'm not hurt, physically at least." I say hoarsely. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Rose it's almost time for our first class. I just came early to get some extra practice."

"I-I'm not feeling well can you help me back to my dorm?" "Of course Rose. You know I'll always be here for you."

He walked me back to my dorm, even though it was costing him training time. When we got there he said "Rose if you don't want to talk that's fine, but if you do I'm here. And if you need me to beat someone up I will, you're like my little sister." He's such a great guy. I thought

"Thanks Eddie and honestly you're like a brother to me. But I'm just upset and thanks for the offer but you can't beat him up, I don't want him beat up, I'm mad but I'll always love him. Even though I just got horribly dumped I can't let this get in my way of becoming the best guardian. If anything now I will be more focused on my duty." I was still in pain, and I think on some level I always would be. But I should focus on being Lissa's guardian instead.

"Can you tell whoever is running the session that I'm running a little late but I will be there soon?" I asked.

"Sure Rose and I'm glad you're doing better, and don't get me wrong but isn't getting over a breakup supposed to take longer?" I smiled slightly. "When do I ever do anything normally? And I'm not over it, I don't know if I ever will be but I decided I'm going to devote myself to my career." He nodded and turned to leave but I hugged him and said "Thanks big bro" he smiled then left.

I changed and went to training, where I ran faster and hit harder than ever before.

I felt like there was nothing holding me back, in my training that is. Emotionally, I was a wreck. I could barely go a minute without thinking about Dimitri. And when I thought about him I couldn't help but cry.

I worked myself harder and harder in the days and weeks that followed Dimitri's leaving the academy. I spent every spare moment training my butt off. Literally. I lost what little body fat I had.

I didn't waste my time flirting, or mouthing off anymore. I was focused and I didn't want to deal with the drama and I was tired of acting out.

My teachers were shocked. I didn't talk back, disrupt classes or my other usual antics. Stan was the most disappointed, he even tried to bait me a few times and I ignored him until he crossed the line.

We were in class and he was trying to annoy me and get me to argue with him or something. But I just sat there patiently taking notes. And then he said "Jesus Rose, what happened? You were the most insufferable, obnoxious person I knew and you even drove Belikov away, and now you act like a good student?" I snapped with the mention of Dimitri's name. "Shut the fuck up! Don't tell me I'm obnoxious when you're be a fuckin dick! Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? Because I don't care! So go fuck yourself Stan!" I screamed and walked out.

Lissa found me in the gym, punching the shit out of the training dummy, one that looked scarily like Stan. "Rose? I heard what happened and are you okay?" She asked. "No not really." I answered. "Well do you wanna talk about it?" "No." This frustrated her. I hadn't talked with her that much since Dimitri left, since I had been spending all my time training. "Rose! Stop! Talk to me! You've been avoiding me! Eddie told me you got dumped but still! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone! Like what the hell I thought we were best friends! I trust you with everything!" She screamed. "No Lissa! You don't have a choice! I don't have a choice! We're bonded and I know everything about you without a choice!" I scream. "I'm sorry but I really don't wanna talk about it." I say quieter. "Whatever Rose." Lissa said before storming out of the gym angrily.

I hit the dummy harder. Tears streaming down my face, knowing I've now lost my both of the people I love the most, and hating myself for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had almost been a month since Dimitri left. Since I had my virginity stolen and my heart ripped out. I both loved and hated Dimitri now. I hated him for leaving me for Tasha but I knew that I would always love him.

I woke up that morning, one month after that day. And I felt like complete shit. But these days that was the usual, I tried not to feel because if I did the pain would break me.

I tried to get up and then realized that it was my body that was complaining today. This was typical as well the way I trained I was always sore. But—oh shit. I ran to the bathroom and I made it just in time to puke my guts out. I guess I just ate something funny.

I brushed my teeth and went to the gym. It was the human equivalent of 5:30 AM. Early then I had even gotten up to train with _him,_ now it was my daily routine. I ran for an hour then did weights before my classmate showed up.

I spared with Eddie, both getting good hits in but in the end annihilating him. My hard core training has paid off. Now no one wanted to spar with me.

The class ended and I got changed started off to my next class. My stomach growled because I had skipped class to train more. I ignored it and kept walking until I almost ran into Adrian.

"Little Damphir! If I didn't know any better I would think you were avoiding me." He said. "I am" I said. "But of course you miss my charm and wit." He said. I just walked around him. I did not want to have this conversation.

"Rose seriously! I know you got in a fight with Lissa and the cradle robber left but I wanna be here for you so just talk to me!" Adrian said desperately

"Adrian there is nothing to say. I don't wanna talk. Wait did you just call me Rose?" I said "That's how serious I am. I care about you and it isn't healthy to just hold this in! I mean have you looked in a mirror recently?"he exploded. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I just couldn't help my vanity on that one. "You've been working yourself to death! Skipping meals, not sleeping and spending every second you have training! You can't do this to yourself Rose! Please." He said emotionally.

"I'm fine Adrian and it's none of your godamn business." With that I stormed off to class.

Class was different for me now. I actually paid attention and like took notes. I wanted to be a great guardian and protect Lissa, even though she was mad at me. I haven't talked to her in like forever but she was mad at me and talking was not something I did much anymore.

In Stan's class I decided old habits die hard and went to see inside Lissa's head.

She was in class "working" on a project. They were actually talking about me. I almost pulled out but my curiosity got the better of me.

"…I just really want to know what happened! I mean its bad enough that she didn't tell me as this was happening but now she won't tell me now!" She was saying. "Liss give her a break, it's probably really painful for her to talk about, give her time she will tell you when she is ready." Wow Sparky being nice to me? Weird.

"Okay maybe you're right. I should suck it up, my crap is not helping her heal." She conceded. "I'm always right." He said smugly. "Now make up with her soon, she needs you. And you need her." He said.

I was brought back to my own head when the bell rang. I'm Christian talked sense into her; he really is good for her.

Since it was lunch I went to the gym for extra training as usual. I ran some more and worked on a kick I learned a little.

Eddie walked in not long before the bell was supposed to ring. "Rose? I didn't see you in lunch have you been in here the whole time?" he asked. "Yes I do this every day." I answered. "But you missed breakfast too. Have you eaten all day?" "Umm, well…" I started. "Rose you really can't do this to yourself! How can you take care of Lissa if you can't take care of yourself?" "Eddie I'm fine really." I said even though I felt dizzy. "I didn't ask before because I was respecting your privacy, but now I'm going to. What happened last month when I found you crying?" he said seriously. "Eddie it is none of your business. And I appreciate the concern…" I wobbled on my feet slightly even more dizzy.

Eddie grabbed my arm steadying me and said "Rose! Are you alright?" I answered, "I am fine." And then I fainted.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews ! I brought more characters into this chapter and I think I will do a short chapter in dimitri's point of view tonight. Thanks for reading and please review ! **

**-Foreverloveee**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**DPOV**

I double checked the area around Tasha'a yard. Nothing. So I went inside and and found Tasha. "I didn't see anything outside. Looks safe." I told her. "Great! Now you can take the night off!" she said "Tasha I—" I began but she interrupted. "I am not taking no for an answer Dimka! You're taking the night off." I nodded, and went to get a drink.

I never used to drink much. I didn't like losing control and even when I was a teenager I didn't drink. But ever since I had to leave Roza, ever since I had to say all those horrible things to her, those lies, I drank to take away the pain. And since I had the night off and nothing to distract me I planned on drinking, a lot.

I had one than two and I kept drinking until I lost count. I was falling over drunk now.

Tasha walked into the room and I pour myself yet another.

"Dimka? What are you doing you've never liked to drink. Why now?" she said surprised. "So I don't have to feel the pain" I slurred. I reached for the bottle again but Tasha stopped me, "No way. You're done tonight. Come on let's get you to bed."

That was the last thing I remember before waking up the next morning. With Tasha in bed next to me, half naked.

"Holy Shit! What happened?" I said too loudly. Oww that hurt my hangover. And woke Tasha up.

"Dimka? You don't remember what happened?" she said looking hurt.

"No. I don't remember anything."

"Oh I'm sorry" she said "I-I didn't mean to take advantage of you when you were drunk." She said remorsefully

"Tasha, did we, umm did we have sex?" I asked awkwardly. She nodded.

Oh Roza what have I done


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Rose pov unless it says anything else)

The next thing I knew, I was in the med clinic, again. I looked up at Lissa, Eddie and Doctor Olendezi.

"What happened?" I asked weakly as I felt like crap, which was just slightly above shit.

"Rose you passed out, and from what Eddie and Lissa said you have been training nonstop and barely eating which is completely out of character for you." the doctor said.

"I-I'm going through a tough time right now, emotionally. And I guess I just put everything into my training and it just became hard to stop." I said shamefaced.

"It's a common problem, a form of anorexia, and I've seen quite a few cases in my years here."

"Me? Anorexic? Who would have ever thought?" I said. They all smiled slightly, not laughing as this was a serious matter.

"So how are you gonna fix me doc?" "Well I want you to sit out of training for at least a week. Normally it would be longer but as there is only a month until your graduation, I cannot keep you out longer with the risk of not being in condition for your trials. But, I'm going to take some precautions, like having someone monitor your eating and your teachers keeping you from over training again." She answered.

"I'd be able to monitor her eating if that would help?" Lissa volunteered and the doctor nodded and thanked her. A computer dinged with some test results and she went to check them. Leaving me with Lissa and Eddie.

"Rose, I am so so so sorry about what I said the other day! I had no right and I know you needed me and I just added to your problems. Please forgive me? You scared me so much today."

"Of course I forgive you Lissa, and I'm sorry too. It's not that I don't trust you it is that I really don't wanna talk about what happened, but someday I will tell you the whole story." I told her we were both tearing up and hugged.

The doctor then returned, looking shocked. "Rose I just got your blood test back and, and well I think I need to talk to you alone. I immediately got scared. Eddie walked out and Lissa started too but I stopped her.

"Can Lissa stay? It will save me from telling her later." I begged. "Sure Rose." She said still looking well I really don't know. It might have been pity, concern, or disapproval.

"Rose, I don't really know how else to tell you this, but looking at your blood work there was an unusual rise in your hormone levels. And this kind of rise only happens when you're pregnant."

"What? No I can't be. It is impossible." I said dumbfounded. "Are you sexually active?" She returned.

"No! well once but with another damphir! So I can't be pregnant! Your tests must be wrong!" I said. Lissa had been sitting wide eyed this whole time but now she spoke up. "Rose you're shadow kissed. We don't know what changes that causes! You might actually be pregnant!"

I looked at her openmouthed. "No Lissa I can't be. He left! I can't be!"

The doctor decided to speak up then, "Rose how about we find out for sure?" she handed me a pregnancy test. I went to the bathroom and peed on it then waited. The wait was agonizing. On some levels I wanted to be pregnant, because if Dimitri and I could have kids maybe he would come back. But I was way too young to have a kid! I wouldn't be able to take care of it, besides he left and I did not want him back! Oh who was I kidding I- _beep beep._ It was done and I couldn't look. "Liss! I don't wanna look at it! Can you?" I shouted at her. "No Rose you have to." She was right as usual, I looked and…

I was pregnant.

I walked out and told them. Lissa immediately hugged me and said "It's gonna be okay."

The doctor hid her emotions and was all business. "Let's discuss your options Rose." I was still in shock. But nodded, trying to be brave. I was glad Lissa was here. "You can keep the baby and drop out to stay with family, or get an abortion." Those are the only options, I'm sorry.

"No! there is only a month until graduation! Can you please not report this? I don't want an abortion, they are wrong. I will only be two months pregnant then and I will be assigned to Lissa and I will take time off to have the baby. Please don't let this ruin my career too!" I begged.

She sighed and looked torn. "Rose… I- yes." She answered.

"Thank you" I said whole-heartedly

Lissa and I left. What am I going to do…

**AN: I wasn't going to update tonight but I loved all your reviews so I decided to! Thanks to all you guys and I'll update again ASAP! Enjoy and Review **

**-Foreverloveee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ! sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The usual excuses you know. Anyways, shout-out to Do'B who inspired me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Lissa and I walked to my dorm in silence. Well not saying anything at least, her mind, on the other hand was screaming.

Everything from 'What the hell? Why didn't she tell me anything?' to pity and ways to be there for me and cheer me up.

My own mind was harder for me to read. It was easier to feel her emotions rather than my own. But I had some decisions to make before we got to my dorm. What should I tell Lissa? The truth? She'd be pissed. I cringed from the pain, of having to talk about what happened and if Lissa would be mad at me for it.

Then there was the baby itself. I was terrified but I wanted this baby. The more I thought about it, the more I knew that I couldn't give up this baby, _his _baby. I already loved it, my last little piece of _him. _I could make it this baby would help me heal. And it wouldn't be easy but nothing in my life ever was.

We reached my dorm and both sat on my bed. I didn't know what to say, and neither did she. Awkward…

"Rose." She began. "I don't know what to say. But no matter what I will always be here for you. whether you want to talk or not."

"Liss, I- thank you. You're an awesome best friend. But I only want to tell this story once and I'm not ready to yet."

She gave me a concerned look, although she was a little mad in her mind. But she hugged me and left.

I just lay on my bed, done with tears. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. So I just lay on my bed all night, dozing on and off.

I woke up the next day and puked of course, stupid morning sickness. I was… well I had no idea. I decided it was time to tell everyone. I texted Lissa to get everyone in her room.

Soon it was time to tell everyone. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. My closest friends, my family the only ones I trusted with the real story.

They all sat waiting expectantly. I walked in and they stared curious and concerned. I realized Lissa had told them I was pregnant. This annoyed me, I wanted them to know the whole story first but she had to open her big mouth.

I decided to ignore my feelings about this. And said "Thanks for coming guys, I wanted you to all know the whole story."

"Who's the father Rose?" Adrian said angrily. Wow he was jealous. "I just said I'm going to tell you the whole story! And thanks for telling them Lissa." I said sarcastically. She looked down ashamed. Adrian just stood there glaring at me.

"I don't really know how to start this, but I didn't know I could get pregnant with him, and no I'm just… I don't know."

Adrian got right in my face. "It's his baby, isn't it? The cradle robber's!" I've never seen anyone as mad as he was then. I nodded slowly, scared of his anger. He walked out slamming the door without another word.

I just stood there. I couldn't believe he just left. I trusted him, counted him as family, and needed his support. But he left too.

Tears were streaming down my face. I was now scared of what the others would do, would they leave me too? Would I end up raising my baby alone?

My arms wrapped around my stomach instinctively. And then I felt Lissa's arms pull me into a hug. I wasn't alone.

So I started to tell Lissa, Christian and Eddie the whole story. They were shocked about Dimitri, but they were there for me.

**Sorry not the best chapter but I'll update soon! I mean it this time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN: I had pretty much given up on this story but I was thinking about it the other day and decided pick it back up. **

Chapter 7

After my friends found out the news, I decided the only way I was gonna get through trials and everything without losing the baby was Alberta. She might tell me just to sit out, but if I had to do that to protect the baby, I would.

I stopped for a little food of course, okay a lot but my appetite was returning, and I was now eating for two so I should be eating more.

As I got to Alberta's door I suddenly felt nervous. I mean she was like a mother to me but I didn't want her to judge me. My own mother would do that plenty when she found out. But telling Alberta was the right choice, she could help me.

I knocked and was told to enter. I started sweating immediately and had no idea how I was gonna be able to tell her.

"Oh Rose, I just heard about your recent visit to the clinic, and I agree with the doctor that you should take a week off. And you need to take better care of yourself, okay?" She started

"A-a-actually Alberta, there is something else I need to tell you." I stuttered. She just sat there expectantly, so I took a deep breath and blurted "I'm pregnant" and started crying

She looked shocked but then got up and gave me a hug. "It's gonna be okay Rose, I promise."

"Howww could it ever be okay? I'm not going to graduate and I'm only eighteen and the baby's father left me!" I blubbered. Actually I was becoming hysterical.

"Rose calm down right now," Alberta said firmly. "First, you will take your trials as soon as possible so you are early enough that it won't do damage to the baby. More importantly you have the support of your friends and family to help you through the tough times."

"I can take my trials early?" I said "Yes we've made exceptions before. You will take them this Friday. And I will supervise your training this week so you don't overdo it and so you learn to protect your stomach." I thought for a minute and said "Thank you Alberta, you're doing so much for me and I don't deserve it. Thank you so much!"

"Rose wait, I have one question. And your answer won't change any of our arrangement. So, is Dimitri the father?" she asked.

"Yes" I said quietly, looking down. "How did you know?"

"The way you looked at each other. It was obvious you loved each other." Alberta answered simply. "Emphasis on _loved._" I said bitterly.

"I don't know why he left you and I'm angry at him for doing so but I think he deserves to know." She said the last part slowly.

"You know him as well as I do, he always has to do what's right. He'll come running back here because I'm pregnant but in a few years he'll resent me for ruining his career, his life. I don't want that. But I can't keep this from him. So I'll tell him." I decided.

After making plans to train tomorrow I left Alberta's office.

On my way back to my dorm I thought about how hard it had been to tell my friends and Alberta. But telling Dimitri would be 10 million time harder. F my life


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 8

I decided to put off telling Dimitri until after my trials. I was procrastinating I know, but you try telling the man who left you for another woman after saying he didn't love you that you're having his baby. I was completely terrified of his reaction. Would he tell me to get an abortion? Say he wanted nothing to do with me? Or worse, do the right thing and come back and be there for the baby. He didn't love me so he would throw away his career for nothing. And all the talk about how he knocked up his student. I was going to get looked down on enough for being pregnant at eighteen, but Dimitri being the father would make it all so much worse.

I was giving myself a headache. But I constantly had these thoughts running through my head all week. I just couldn't stop my brain.

My trials were coming closer and closer. The test I had been waiting for my entire life was on Friday and it was Thursday! In some ways the Dimitri/baby situation was helping me not freak out over the trials.

I arrived at practice with Alberta before she did and started stretching. Then some light running. Finally she arrived and we reviewed everything she taught me this week. Most of the blocks I had known before focused on not leaving an opening to my chest but since I couldn't afford a hit to the stomach I had to block both my stomach and my chest. It was difficult but I learned quickly.

I was also on a strict diet so I would gain a little weight back and make sure I was healthy. The doctor wasn't happy that I was taking my trials and training so soon but I needed to take them early before the risk was too great to the baby.

The day passed quickly like the entire week had and soon it was time for bed. I was nervous out of my mind. And it didn't help that I started puking my guts out. Stupid morning sickness. It wasn't even morning either! I finally started puking enough that I could rehydrate and go to bed. My last thought before falling asleep was 'tomorrow I tell Dimitri.'

….

The morning of my trials Lissa came to wake me up. She probably thought I would oversleep if she didn't. As if I would today! My mind was 100% focused on my trials not Dimitri. He was tucked in a corner of my mind to be dealt with later.

My stomach was churning as I walked down to the gym with Lissa. Most everybody was in class so I didn't expect an audience so I was surprised when I saw that Christian, Eddie, and Adrian had come to watch.

"You all got out of class to come watch me?" I asked. Happy that they were there for me, because I really needed them. "Of course Little Damphir," Adrian said. He looked either drunk or hungover, but then again he always did.

Alberta called me over and told me to focus while my friends went to sit in the stands. This was it, I thought as I stretched.

I got up and got rid of my nerves and went into fight mode. Of badass mode.

The gym was full of obstacles and had bad lighting. There were guardians that were waiting to ambush me everywhere but my senses went on overdrive and I saw two hiding badly and staked them before they even saw me coming. Yeah I was definitely in badass mode. Another guardian tried to attack me from behind and the bad footing slowed me up so another two were on me before I could finish her off. It was three on one and I took a few hits. One sent me flying back but I landed near a large chunk of wood. I used it like a bat to distract them while I staked them. I went through the rest of the gym and rooted out several more guardians, taking them all down.

I got to the other side of the gym and was assigned a guardian to act as my moroi. I had to safely get her (I think her name was guardian miller) across the gym. I proceeded slow cautious, making sure no one could get around me and taking out those in front of me. We were almost there when Alberta leapt out at me. We had never really sparred before so this was going to be a challenge. I coaxed my moroi into hiding under a table so no one could attack her while I was sparring Alberta.

She came at me hard with a kick to the thigh. It didn't budge me and a returned a punch kick move that dimitri taught me before she could fully regain her balance. She stumbled slightly and I went at her again and again. Attacking and blocking, though attacking more. She was slowing down but the stamina I had built up allowed me to keep going. With a move I made up on the spot I took her down and pinned her.

The trial continued after that, but none of the fights were as memorable as the one with Alberta. It felt like seconds later but I was done. "Congats Rose, you passed!" Alberta said rushing over to hug me. My friends came after that with their congratulations. I don't think I ever smiled so big before.

That night I received my promise mark and my scores which broke school records! 'Maybe, everything will work out okay,' I thought as I looked at the proud faces beaming up at me with my neck stinging from my new tattoo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 8

_Dimitri, you remember when we had sex? Well you fucking knocked me up so this is me telling you. but you would've already known if you hadn't left me for that whore! _

Okay so telling Dimitri would be harder than I thought. Seriously how do you tell the guy who dumped you that you're having his baby?

I mean seriously, I felt so desperate. I had this feeling that he would hate me because of this baby. It would ruin his career, my career, and we would always be looked down on. Maybe he didn't need to know… No I already put this off long enough and I needed to stop taking myself out of this.

Someone knocked on my door and the bond told me it was Lissa. She was here to help me tell Dimitri. And she had food.

I opened the door and yelled "LISSA! FOOD! YAY!" she laughed and came in. "I figured you hadn't eaten since your trial yesterday." I could tell she was avoiding the subject of Dimitri but I didn't really care, I was hungry.

"So… Rose, umm how are you.. how are you.." she began. "How am I going to tell him?" I finished. She nodded. "Well it would be easy if I could call him up and say hey Dimitri, I'm having your baby. That'd be a great phone call. But I don't even have his phone number. So I could send him a letter or an email. Which sucks but considering I don't even know what to say. Ughh this is a mess! "

"I think a letter would be better. And why do you think I'm here? I'll help you write it." Lissa said simply.

I smiled gratefully and continued eating. Lissa read the letter I was working on before and laughed. "Oh Rose this letter is so like you. but maybe you should just be blunt. And keep the hate out of it. This is for your baby Rose, not you."

I touched my still flat stomach "you're right." I could do this, I could do it all for this baby. My last piece of Dimitri.

We got to work but it didn't take long, it was a simple letter.

_Dimitri, _

_There is no other way to say it, I'm pregnant. And it can't be anyone but yours. I'm shadow kissed so the doctor assumed that affected my body in many ways. I just thought you deserved to know. _

_Rose_

We sent the letter on our way to lunch. Many of my classmates asked about me graduating. And why I tested early. I obviously wasn't going to tell them the truth, even though it would get out eventually. I told them that Alberta thought it would look good on my record if I tested early. I still had to go to other classes but my guardian classes I didn't. Instead I would take a few shifts and help out around campus. Everyone was awed. I was so happy for this solution because I could be a guardian and still have my baby.


End file.
